MLPEG Hinge of Fate
by Celgress
Summary: What if Sunset rejected Twilight's offer of forgiveness that fateful night in the courtyard of Canterlot High? What if instead of reforming Sunset used the last of her power to attack Twilight which resulted in the destruction of the portal to Equestria stranding Twilight? Behold history unlike what you know. Fates of two worlds drastically diverge changing everything for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

All characters and concepts appearing in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls are copyright Hasbro. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of the author.

**A special thanks to my creative consultant TacoFire who patiently helped me flesh out this idea over several months. Without TacoFire this series would never have happened.**

Equestria Girls – Hinge of Fate: Teaser

By

Celgress

"Choices are the hinges of destiny. ... We persuade ourselves that some outside influence is at work, but in reality – it's our own choices."

Pythagoras c.570 BCE - c.495 BCE

**Courtyard of Canterlot High School, Night**

"You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone." Princess Twilight Sparkle declared once she and her five friends approached the smoking crater where Sunset Shimmer lay defeated, her malicious spirit all but broken. Twilight gestured at the other denizens of Canterlot High who came to stare at Sunset. "Tonight you showed everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart. There is no going back."

Sunset began to cry as she painfully got to her feet. "I'm sorry." She whimpered she was about to say more when she felt it deep inside. Not all of her dark power was gone. A spark had survived, a mere trifle compared to what she once possessed. With deadly intent, she crawled from her makeshift prison. If it was the last thing she ever did she would teach this interloper a lesson in humility. "Die, bitch," Sunset snarled with a look of madness in her eyes.

Sunset fired a bolt of orange-red magical energy Twilight at while everyone gasped, and Pinkie Pie yelled a warning, Twilight instinctively batted it away. The bolt of energy now mixed with some of Twilight's own magic slammed into the Horse Statue which contained the portal to Equestria. The Statute shuddered and disintegrated within seconds. The exposed portal turned several different colors in rapid succession before it collapsed into nothing, seemingly it was gone forever.

"No," Twilight said softly. She fell to her knees. Her only way home was gone. She was stranded here in this strange parallel world she in truth knew so little about. She could not be the Princess of Friendship in this world. Here she was nothing more than a teenager, a homeless teenager at that. How would she survive? What would do? What could she do? Twilight buried her hand in her hands. She began to openly sob.

"Twi are you alright?" Applejack asked her friend Twilight, however, remained silent.

"Twilight snap out of it." Rainbow Dash said shaking her friend's shoulder to no avail.

"I did it. I did it." Sunset said dancing around happily. "In your face Twilight Sparkle I might be stuck here with nothing but so are you now, ha."

"Get out of here you, you, you monster you! Leave Twilight alone!" Pinke Pie snapped.

"Yes darling, you've done quite enough already." Rarity said.

"Pfft, make me," Sunset said.

"We will," Flash Sentry said. He and the other students began to circle around Sunset their features contoured with anger.

Her magic fully spent Sunset knew when to quit. She quickly slunk off. Better to return when she had an edge over these fools than risk capture or inquiry. The words of Principle Celestia briefly halted Sunset in her tracks.

"You've expelled from this school for life Sunset, for life! If I see you around here again I'll have you arrested!" Celestia shouted after the departing teen.

"As if I care. Keep your stupid school. Besides, what would the authorities charge me with? Magic isn't real, remember." Sunset said over her shoulder with a sly grin, 'bye losers."

"What are we going to do, about Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked. Her friend had not moved since the portal was destroyed.

"I'll take her home with me. My parents are away so that gives me time to come up with an explanation of why she needs a place to crash." Flash said.

Even though he had only known Twilight for a short time he already cared about her quite a bit. He could not help but note how unlike his ex-girlfriend Sunset she was. Twilight cared about others so much his heart broke for her what had happened was beyond unfair.

Flash gingerly picked Twilight up off the ground. Instinctively she put her arms around his neck. She nuzzled in close. Twilight desperately needed something, anything to hold onto right now.

"Hey, what about me?" Spike said. "You aren't ditching me. We're a package deal."

"Come on, little fella," Flash said. "Ah, sorry I'm still not used to talking dogs." He added when Spike flashed his teeth in annoyance. Slowly Twilight's form reverted as she passed out from exhaustion. "We should all meet here tomorrow (even though it would be a Saturday) so we can discuss, well, everything that's happened tonight. We need a plan of some sort."

"Sure thing, Flash," Applejack said. Applejack had no idea what could be done about Twilight she only hoped a solution would present itself, eventually.

To Be Continued

Should I continue with this series, or not? What do you think readers? I do have a long-term plan for this story which touches on the new history of both worlds but what is the point if no one is interested.

**Author's Note **

**While Sunset will be redeemed here (I'm a major fan of her character as presented in EG) it will be a much longer road than in canon, and Trixie rather than the alternate Mane Six will play a pivotal role in her initial change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters and concepts appearing in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls are copyright Hasbro. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of the author.

Equestria Girls – Hinge of Fate Prologue

By

Celgress

**Sentry Residence in Canterlot, morning**

"I brought you breakfast, Twilight. I hope you like waffles with a side of hashbrowns and scrambled eggs and orange juice to drink." Flash said pulling back the curtains to let in sunlight.

"Thank you," Twilight said softly. She barely sat up in bed so Flash could place the tray on her lap.

"I'm sorry about what happened, how things worked out. You deserve better." Flash said. She looked so sad he felt he had to say something.

"It doesn't matter," Twilight said staring off into space.

"I have some chores to do. If you need me I'll be around. Flash said thinking it was best if he left Twilight alone, he didn't know what more he could say anyhow, "bye, Twilight." She did not acknowledge him when he departed.

"Twilight isn't doing well," Flash said to Spike the moment he had shut the bedroom door.

"I hate this," Spike said. "I want to help Twilight but I have no idea how."

"She needs her space. She's going through heavy stuff." Flash said.

"I know it's wrong but I despise that Sunset Shimmer. I'd tear her apart if she were here." Spike said with a bark which startled even himself in its intensity.

"Perhaps we can cheer Twilight up later today. What sort of stuff does she enjoy?" Flash asked.

"Science, history, books lots of books and learning about things," Spike replied.

"I thought she was a bit of a nerd." Flash chuckled.

"Hey, don't be mean." Spike snapped.

"I'm not being mean. I'm into nerdy stuff myself, although a little less so than Twilight is judging by your description." Flash said.

"Okay," Spike said sheepishly. "Long as you're not making fun of her."

"You're really loyal to Twilight, aren't you?" Flash asked with a smile.

"Twilight raised me from an egg. She's the only family I've ever known." Spike said. His muzzled face frowned. "Are you sure your parents will be okay with us staying here when they return from their trip?"

"I'm sure, but no talking in front of them okay?" Flash said. "They would freak out if they knew the truth about you and Twilight."

"I'll not say a word when they're around, I promise," Spike said.

Flash's smartphone buzzed. He had received yet another text message from one of Twilight's five friends. Fluttershy was the culprit this time.

"I guess I should give Twilight's friends an update on her condition," Flash said.

"If they are anything like their Equestrian counterparts they won't stop contacting you until they know how she's doing," Spike said with a smile which Flash returned.

Twilight never did go outside that day. She remained in bed in spite of Flash's and Spike's best efforts. She remained in bed for the following day as well. Flash, Spike, and her friends did convince her to leave her bedroom the next day which was Monday so she could attend classes at Canterlot High School. Slowly over the next few months, Twilight became more active but was seldom seen outside of Flash's house when school was not in session. Mr. and Mrs. Sentry were initially leery of Twilight and her dog staying with them and their son. They found it odd Flash so readily moved the pair into their home without their consent. Eventually, however, they warmed to Twilight and Spike and the two became practically part of the family. Meanwhile, things were not going well at all for Sunset.

**Sunset Shimmer's Residence, afternoon**

Sunset cursed under her breath. Her mailbox contained only bills she could not afford to pay, many of which were final notices. If she still possessed magic she would have simply used it to make her bill collectors forget about her debts or if necessary steal cash from a third party. Deprived of her birthright she felt helpless. The job she reluctantly took at a local Taco restaurant barely was enough to buy food let all own meet her other monthly expenses. She hated working at the Taco place. Her clothes and hair always smelled faintly of spices not matter how much she washed both. Her boss was a jerk. The other employees were apathetic aside from a girl about her own age named Sonata whose crazy love of tacos was beyond annoying. Being a high school drop out she could not find a better job. For the first time since arriving in the Human World, Sunset was worried not she was frightened. Humans could be extremely cruel to each other far more so than ponies. Who knew what depraved things people could do to her or make her do if they felt she was vulnerable enough. No matter what happened Sunset vowed she would keep others from taking advantage of her weakness. Until she was in a position of strength again she would have to stay on her toes.

"I need a way to make quick cash lots of quick cash, but how?" Sunset wondered aloud. She was surfing the web on her tablet while she still had internet access searching (her latest bill made it clear that might not be much longer) for a solution. She noticed an ad for someone calling herself the Great and Powerful Trixie who was apparently a powerful magician in need of an agent/manager. Why did that name seem familiar? "Hmmm, if this person really has magic she could be useful. It's worth a shot." Sunset clicked on the e-mail and sent a message to Trixie who promptly replied. They exchanged several quick messages. A meeting was set up at the local shopping mall for tomorrow. "Finally, my luck is changing. Things are looking up," Sunset said just before her internet connection was shut off.

To Be Continued

Next – Twilight becomes an emotionally needy girlfriend to Flash. Sunset meets the not so Great and Powerful Trixie.

**Author's Note -**

**Sorry for another such a short update. Expect a full-length chapter next time.**


End file.
